Switchback
by N.L.Clover
Summary: Fran y Stein llevan un buen tiempo frecuentándose y se podría decir que llevan una amistad muy cercana. ¿Que pasaría si sus instintos psicóticos chocaran en una fogosa noche de pasión?...
1. Chapter 1

Cap1: Fue una de esas ocasiones en que ambos científicos volvían a verse, últimamente eran muy cercanos desde que se conocieron en un lugar del cual no hace falta mencionar el nombre, y no había mucho que discutir sobre eso pues a ambos les encantaba la compañía el uno del otro.

Podría decirse que tenían una "sincronización de alma" como solía decirlo el mayor, el Profesor Franken Stein, quien tenía una perspectiva muy positiva a sus semejanzas con la menor, la Doctora Fran Madaraki. Así que ese día de blanca y tenue mañana Fran se preparaba para recibir un grupo de clientes, de esos que siempre recibía la rubia de largos cabellos quienes buscaban una "operación" ya se apara arreglar algo que no les gustaba de ellos o simplemente para hacerse la vida más fácil. Claro que a Fran no le importaba a quien le hacia la operación siempre y cuando esta persona estuviese consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y pudiese pagarlo, después de todo Fran solo buscaba…"Ayudar a los humanos". Pero su sorpresa se hizo presente cuando el timbre de la puerta y los gruñidos de su hermana menor Veronica se hicieron escuchar, enseguida por la puerta de la oficina de Fran entro apresurado Okita –A qué se debe los malos modos de Veronica?- pregunto la rubia mientras acogía al gato del suelo y lo cargaba en sus brazos –Tienes una visita Fran y no es precisamente el cliente.- El gato cayó al suelo cuando en el umbral de la puerta apareció esa alta e imponente figura de bata blanca y cabellos grises en una humareda de tabaco –Profesor Stein!- pronunciaron los labios de la rubia que se llevó las manos a las mejillas para hacer una expresión de sorpresa como las de las chicas de las novelas shojo que solía leer para entender el comportamiento normal de una joven de su edad. El profesor al ver la acostumbrada ya reacción de la menor sonrió entrando a paso firme mientras por detrás Veronica entraba enfada; Veronica solía enfadarse mucho cuando Stein llegaba a casa pues le robaba toda la atención de su amada hermana, y el peligris tomando con toda serenidad una silla paso a postrarse en ella en su único y puro estilo –Konbanwa Fran~- saludo despreocupado y exhalando mas humo de su cigarrillo. El tiempo transcurrió entre la emoción de la rubia al tener al mayor en su casa, sentarse con el a hablar sobre investigaciones y beber café sin parar hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo y Veronica con un semblante enfurruñado entro en la sala –Llego el cliente Fran- y dicho esto después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Stein salió del lugar apresuradamente, al mirar aquellos ojos las ganas de diseccionar a la hermana menor de Fran asaltaron de nuevo su cabeza –"Es fascinante"- pensó para sí mismo.

-Hora del trabajo- pronuncio Fran estirándose en la silla y mirando a Stein como si fuese su cómplice en alguna fechoría. Pronto dos hombres escoltaron a una mujer dentro del despacho de la joven doctora y se sentaron en el sofá frente al escritorio de la misma. Comenzaron una prolongada y algo sospechosa conversación en la que Fran en cierto punto comenzó a sentirse incomoda, y por alguna razón el extraño destello de los lentes de los escoltas de la chica le eran muy incomodos. Donde estaba Veronica en ese momento? Se suponía que ella era la encargada de la seguridad en aquel lugar, sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que se haya marchado enfurruñada a recorrer los jardines de la mansión, Fran suspiro pesado. Stein podía sentir el alma inquieta de Fran por lo incomodo de aquella situación, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto –Entonces únicamente quieren una operación?- pregunto interrumpiendo la conversación de manera brusca e imponente a lo cual la chica y sus guardaespaldas titubearon un poco –Pues…si, por que otro motivo estaríamos visitando a la señorita Fran?- dijo nerviosa la chica al ver que Stein se acercaba a ella a paso duro, con las gafas reflejando la luz de las lámparas y el humo del tabaco escapándose por los labios del peligris –Ah~~ no por nada, únicamente me es extraño que usen cámaras y estén documentando todo lo que estamos hablando.- sentencio de manera seria y con una expresión amenazadora, cosa que sonrojo a la rubia Fran. Acto seguido Stein arrojo su silla a la puerta para cerrarla y evitar que los nerviosos "clientes" escaparan, después con toda brusquedad tomo las gafas y las pisoteo en el piso de azulejos sin retirar esa expresión de furia del rostro. Los clientes estaban acorralados, y la pequeña doctora con la mirada ensombrecida se levantó de la silla –Bien! Ya que son perros de alguien más, permítanme facilitarles las cosas…- entonces la rubia alzo la mirada y en una sonrisa insana pronuncio –Que comience la operación!-

La mesa y los instrumentos estaban listos, Fran en bata de operaciones de color verde acompañada por el mayor con una bata similar y le pasaba el bisturí para la primera incisión; esta vez fran solo utilizaría sus dos brazos comunes pues las dos manos extras ya las tenía con Stein, y con aquella primera incisión y la sonrisa macabra de ambos comenzó todo…

Cada corte preciso y cada órgano que salía de aquellos cuerpos eran observados detenidamente y con fascinación sobre ambos, sin embargo Fran entro primero que Stein en ese estado de locura y excitación que provoca la ciencia en "personas" como ellos y con suma belleza sangrienta comenzó a operar de una manera magnifica a aquellos, trasplantando pieles y deformándolos a su gusto, cambiando uno por uno sus dientes por colmillos y haciendo suturas limpias y grotescas. La sangre chorreaba por todos lados y la mirada dilatada de Fran con esa expresión insana terminaban de flechar al peligris… era simplemente perfecta –Perfecta- susurro entre una risa insana.. – Debe ser mía.- y sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, tomo a Fran por las muñecas y sin importarle donde se encontraban la puso contra la mesa de operaciones, ah la sangre en su rostro y su bata la hacían deseable a su vista y su expresión de sorpresa mezclada con su psicótica manía la hacía completamente adorable. Fran no se percató de donde estaba hasta que sintió el aliento cálido del mayor sobre sus labios y despabilo levemente para notar que su espacio personal era invadido. Sus labios rozaron en un encuentro fugaz pero bastante salvaje, la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a tales contactos, pues solamente había recibido un beso en los labios; y notando aquello Stein presiono aún más ese beso. Pronto la mesa de operaciones con los especímenes encima fue echada a un lado y reemplazada por el frio suelo de la habitación, Fran quería seguir operando y en su inner de psicosis no iba a permitir que el mayor la interrumpiera por más bien que se sintiera sus manos recorriendo su virginal cuerpo que pronto fue despojado de la bata de operaciones verde, así que con el bisturí que había conservado en su mano le dio una estocada en la mejilla –Quita, Stein…- pronuncio con una voz profunda y mirándole seria, Stein por su parte con la mirada ensombrecida lamio su propia sangre de manera insinuante y acto seguido volvió a probar los tersos y suaves labios de la rubia. Fran sentía el sabor de la sangre de Stein en su boca mientras sus lenguas bailaban incesantemente pero pronto ella frunció las cejas levemente al sentir una mordida profunda en su labio inferior, aquel beso la distrajo de sobre manera para que Stein tomara el bisturí de la mano de Fran y con una risa bastante psicótica puso en acción una de sus técnicas de combate, "Sutura" cociendo a Fran por completo al piso de mármol con hilos de alma.

El peligris no demoro en observar el cuerpo sin tela alguna que cubriese la piel de la rubia, tan hermosamente estructurado y tan lleno de suturas de quien probablemente le dio vida, deslizo con los dientes el paño que cubría los cabellos de ella y dejo que se esparcieran, haciendo de aquella una escena completamente perfecta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2,Final.

Era tarde para regresar y para detenerse, era tarde para recordar esos límites que ambos científicos se habían autoimpuesto para que su romance no se desencadenara de aquella feroz manera, era muy tarde y el juego apenas comenzaba.

Aquel pequeño cuchillo brillaba con especial malicia a medida que se acercaba a la piel de la rubia quien al sentir que no podía moverse lo único que hizo fue morder su labio inferior, sobre aquella primera mordida que el peligris le había impuesto, entonces un dolor punzante se hizo presente.

Stein hacia sus primeras incisiones cuidando de hacerlas poco profundas pero si dolorosas, haciendo que la rubia se tratara de revolver con una expresión de dolor muy adorable en el rostro, a su modo de ver; no quitaba su mirada penetrante del rostro de ella y clavo aún más aquel filo sobre una de sus costuras, separando la piel; la sangre comenzaba a emanar de aquel delgado cuerpo y Stein no se contuvo en comenzar a lamerla de manera rotundamente sensual. Fran conocía muy bien aquel dolor y jadeaba de manera intensa con los labios entreabiertos sintiendo la calidez de la lengua de Stein, su mente comenzaba a dejarse ir por las atenciones de ese profesor que sonreía con tanta lascivia y maldad, le pareció perfecto -quiero probar más de tu sangre- pronuncio este retirando algunos cabellos rubios de la piel de ella. Stein noto que estaba satisfecho de cortar el cuerpo de la joven y se dispuso a comenzar a marcarla como su propiedad, mordiendo su cuello con especial fuerza para hacerlo sangrar arrancando de los labios de la chica un gemido que ni ella se esperaba, fue entonces que Fran se preguntó que había sido ese grito que salió de sus labios, pero no lo pensó por mucho tiempo pues parecía que al peligris le había encantado pues le acaricio la mejilla, mientras la sangre de ella misma le caía por la comisura de sus labios y una risa escapo de el -voy a despedazar hasta el último rincón de tu frágil cuerpo…- y seguido de esto clavo sin piedad alguna las uñas sobre la piel del pecho de la rubia y las comenzó a deslizar en rasguños tan profundos que se llenaron enseguida de sangre. Aquello era demasiado, demasiado excitante para ambos, Stein libero las ataduras de Fran y esta se arqueo en un gemido sonoro de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza – S-Stein! Y-Yamette!- suplico ella, más para provocar a su mayor que por querer que parara. Aquello fue el último detonante para los límites de Franken Stein.

Volvió a su bisturí, mientras la luz de las lámparas se reflejaba en las gafas el otro y Fran jadeaba con un sonrojo tenue en las mejillas comenzó a cortar el pantalón que iba a juego con la bata de operación que se perdió anteriormente, sin cuidado alguno; los ojos de Fran mostraron sorpresa, la cual se hizo más grande cuando los hábiles cortes de Stein terminaron con su ropa interior. Estaba desnuda, frente a aquel hombre que le era tan atractivo y de quien pensaba que si ella poseyera sentimientos y vida de una chica normal desearía casarse. Y este hombre la miraba con cariño, un deseo indescriptible mientras su mirada entrecerrada recorría aquel cuerpo suturado que para él era maravillosamente hermoso, quizás radicando en lo perfecto, sonrió tenuemente.

Ella entonces se incorporó un poco ante la mirada expectante del profesor y le deslizo con cuidado la bata, tirándola fuera de su vista y le retiro con un rose cálido las gafas. Acaricio su rostro, bajo sus manos y delineo sus cicatricez, y entonces le mordio.

Una mordida profunda y de la cual no tardo en emanar sangre, el peligris la tomo por la nuca y la separo, esto le había sido peligrosamente atractivo y con la mirada afilada le dio su aprobación para que continuara. Se reclino esta vez el sobre el piso mientras Fran se colocaba por encima, dejando que sus rubios cabellos cayeran sobre el cuerpo del mayor y comenzó a morderle en zonas estratégicas, conocía a perfección la anatomía del cuerpo y le tomo poco tiempo encontrar las zonas erógenas del mayor, pues a medida que ella mordía y presionaba los hematomas Stein gruñía de placer y jadeaba. Fran se separó de su última mordida dejando un brillante hilo de sangre escarlata uniendo sus labios a la herida y observo el cuerpo tenso de Stein, sus músculos estaban contraídos y parecía excitado en su punto varonil a juzgar por el bulto que Fran sentía debajo de ella. Y esto provoco una risita juguetona en ella, que pronto fue callada al ser bruscamente jalada por los cabellos y puesta sobre el suelo de nuevo, recibiendo una fuerte mordida en uno de sus muslos. El dolor de aquello fue tan fuerte que la obligo a gemir de dolor de manera entrecortada, y le miro suplicante pues el peligris no se detuvo con solo una mordida y le propino algunas más sobre sus delicadas piernas -duele? No duele lo suficiente? No te preocupes... Pronto voy a provocarte un dolor insoportable... frágil Fran-. Lagrimas se comenzaron a condensar en los delicados ojos ambarinos de ella por aquellas incesantes y dolorosas mordidas que le arrancaban lastimosos gemidos de dolor que no hacían más que poner más a Stein.

Los gritos inundaron la habitación mientras las lágrimas escurrían de los ojos de Fran, era demasiado dolor –S-Stein…O-Onegai…- suplico mientras jadeando sonrojada miraba expectante a Stein, preparándose para el dolor que vendría, una mordida sobre el busto de la joven rubia. Profunda y sin ninguna consideración, ella se arqueo de manera inevitable siendo retenida por el mayor, empujándola con su propio cuerpo al suelo y sujetándole las muñecas contra aquel frio marmol -eso es, grita, llora, sufre y entrégate sólo para mi- le dijo directamente y sin compasión, lleno de toda esa lujuria que la rubia le estaba provocando.

Fue entonces que se dijo a si mismo que era hora de culminar, paso a retirarse a sí mismo lo que restaba de sus ropas y acomodo a Fran debajo, abriendo levemente sus piernas colocándose en medio. Ella jadeaba casi exhausta de tanto dolor y placeres mezclados y sus últimas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos brillantes y dilatados, se miraron fijamente y él le regalo un último y dulce beso, sabía que el cuerpo de la rubia era virgen, así que en esos momentos, sería más delicado con ella. Entonces unió sus cuerpos con cuidado, Fran abrió los ojos con sorpresa de sentir aquella presión sobre su zona femenina y frunció las cejas suplicante mientras Stein cuidaba todo lo que hacía. El sonrojo salvaje de Fran y su gemido de dolor indicaba que estaba por completo unido a ella, se sentía estrecho; ella se aferró del peligris en cuanto este comenzó a chocar sus caderas con las de ella en un ritmo lento y constante, mordiendo el hombro de la chica a medida que su ritmo aumentaba de intensidad y ella gemia con más fuerza, quería distraerla del dolor de la primera vez. Pronto el ritmo se convirtió en una "resonancia de almas" siendo este vaivén de caderas mezclado con los sonidos de placer de ambos, estaban al límite de culminar, Stein podía sentir el orgasmo de Fran avecinarse y el suyo propio también. Así como el amor se desborda, ambos culminaron juntos en un unísono profundo.

Ninguno de los dos supo explicar muy bien que paso, tampoco comprendían muy bien que era el amor, sin embargo el pensamiento de que estar juntos era lo mejor que les estaba pasando prevalecía latente en aquellos cuerpos que descansaban en el piso.

Fran estaba completamente muerta mientras la noche estaba en su punto medio, dormitaba sobre el pecho de Stein y este fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo… Pero…

-Fran….-

-Dime Stein..?

Él se giró a ella y le sonrió con malicia sensual

-Hagámoslo de nuevo.-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos sin alcanzar a procesar aquello –Eh? S-Stein e-espera! Q-que haces!?- Alcanzo a decir la rubia nerviosa…Stein era prácticamente un espécimen de energía inagotable por así decirlo, así que probablemente esa noche…querrá hacerlo varias veces sin importar que este Fran cansada…

-STEEEEEEIN!-

-FIN-


End file.
